


By the Sea, Mr. Snape

by NDKiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: If anyone that knew Severus Snape at any point in his life would have told him that they imagined him lugging a comically large umbrella, a large beach blanket, and a bag filled to the brim with detritus that is needed for a lazy day on a beach, he would have simply hexed their bollocks off without batting an eye.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Snamione - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	By the Sea, Mr. Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my lovelies! I haven’t written in almost 5 months and I needed to clear some cobwebs. I fell into the Snape TikTok bottomless hole and was inspired by @BaronLavey and their amazing Snape cosplay to pick up my quill...er... break out my keyboard and write again. This story was directly inspired by the song “By the Sea” from Sweeney Todd.   
> Thank you to SusPup for the last minute beta!

If anyone that knew Severus Snape at any point in his life would have told him that they imagined him lugging a comically large umbrella, a large beach blanket, and a bag filled to the brim with detritus that is needed for a lazy day on a beach, he would have simply hexed their bollocks off without batting an eye. Yet here he was, doing exactly that. He trudged through the sand, grumbling the whole way, cursing the day he decided to take Hermione Granger as a partner.

“Why in Merlin's beard did you have to pick the beach? Why not someplace without quite so much sun and sand?” he complained when she finally stopped short, causing him to stumble and nearly fall ass end over cauldron. He had tried to dissuade her. Usually she would back down if he complained enough or distracted her with unexpected bouts of lovemaking. But not this time. No, this time she was adamant that they spend a long weekend in Cornwall. 

“We have been cooped up in the castle for too long and even my skin is starting to look sallow.” Hermione answered over her shoulder, the sway of her jean clad hips enough to make Severus sigh in defeat.

It was true. They had been together nearly two years now and had yet to take a proper vacation together. Sure they went away to conferences together, or to see the ever expanding Potter family for some holidays, but Severus had never been one for a frivolous trip away. As he looked at his lover, his partner, the one who held his heart, he knew he would travel to the sun if that was what she wanted, because he was in love. He also had to admit that her warm, soft bronzed skin had seemed to dull in the months since she had moved into his-- no, their quarters in the dungeons.

She never complained though, happy to simply be with him. That is why he had given in and found himself watching her spread the blanket out and weigh down the corners. The wind was light as it ruffled her unruly hair, nearly taking the blanket from her hands as he struggled to get the umbrella in the sand securely without resorting to magic. Finally he gave up and used a wandless, nonverbal spell to pound the pole deep enough. When he turned, a frown on his face, already sweating in dark swim trunks and baseball sleeved top, his complaint lodged in his throat.

Hermione had secured the blanket and had stripped from her jean shorts and tank top to reveal a bikini in bright orange and pink stripes. He struggled to swallow as his eyes followed the line of her body from head to toe. The swimsuit was just this side of too revealing and the ties securing the neck and the sides of the bottom looked as if even a soft touch could make them fall away. 

Severus finally managed to close his gaping mouth and articulate words. “Where in Hecate’s name did you find that? It’s….It’s…”

“Is it too much? I was worried I might not look good in it.” Self consciousness clouded Hermione's face as she wrapped an arm around her middle and looked around for her top. “The mannequins were all tiny…” Severus was in front of her in an instant, cupping her blushed face in his hands. 

“You look utterly gorgeous. That bikini should feel privileged to grace your body. I love it.” The truth was, he often forgot how insecure Hermione was. She usually didn’t show it and always seemed so self confident. But years of mocking and torment, some at his own hands, had left their mark on her, and that was a feeling he understood too well. Hermione's blush deepened and she began to relax.

“Thanks.” She whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before grinning and turning to run towards the crystal water, tying her hair up in a messy bun along the way.

The sight of her arse bouncing in the barely there bikini made Severus doubly glad he had chosen to wear shorts. He swallowed again and turned as she disappeared into the waves. He fished a large tome on spellcrafting from the bag and settled back to read, glancing up to watch occasionally. He tried to focus on the text, but his thoughts kept coming back to her. Their time together had been intense and not something he had ever expected to find. Hell, he hadn’t even expected to still be alive; but here he was and here they were.

The intelligent little chit had managed to slip into his life without him noticing. One day she was just the new librarian, constantly prattling on about this spell and that fact she came across in the stacks... and the next she was living with him and he found himself loath to remember a time without her. Back in their little rented seaside cottage, tucked away under his underpants in the drawer was a small black box. Inside that box was a ring that had been in the Prince family for a century and one of the very few heirlooms he had from his mother’s family. The box also held Severus’ heart and he hoped Hermione would accept both before the weekend was through.

“Severus! Sev...come swim with me!” Her lovely voice broke his reverie. He really didn't want to but the look of delight on Hermione's face made Severus’ heart soar and he could not turn her down. He stood and shed his shirt, casting a sun blocking spell on his pale skin and padded out to her. They swam and laughed for a time and then found themselves collapsing, breathless onto the blanket.

“You minx. I have sand in every orifice and it is entirely your fault.” He gave her a glowering look that held no real heat and she actually giggled at him. “I'm glad you find it amusing.” He sighed as he sat, a soft smile quirking one side of his mouth. Hermione shifted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The sun dried them quick enough and Severrus lay back on the blanket, pulling Hermione down to rest her head on his chest, wrapping lanky arms around her. His hand absently stroked her arm as Hermione began to hum a tune that Severus recognized but couldn’t place. “What is that song?” He asked softly.

“Sorry. It's ‘By the Sea’. It’s from a musical I love,  _ Sweeney Todd. _ Have you heard of it?” She asked as she took to tracing sigils on his chest.

“I remember it vaguely. Minerva once said I reminded her of Judge Turpin. I didn’t know what she meant until I watched the film. I can’t say she was entirely wrong in some aspects.” He remembered that judgement had come when he and Hermione's relationship first came out. Minerva had softened about it now but at the time, it had hurt that she had thought him such a lecher. He sighed and realized Hermione had sat up and looked down at him. “What?”

“Turpin? She said you were Turpin?” The indignation in her voice also painted her face and Severus felt pride in her reaction. “What a cow. If you are anyone, you are Benjamin Barker.” 

“Benjamin Barker? I don't recall that character.” He admitted and reached up to brush back the curl that had frizzed from the salt water.

“He is Sweeney Todd. Before he became Todd. And even after, you are him.”

“Todd? The Demon Barber?” He froze. “Do you see me that way? He was a murderer.”

Hermione blanched at his accusation and the hurt in his face made her stomach drop. “No!No love... Not at all. I just meant you...gods…”. She took a deep breath and pulled him up to sit so she could look him in the eye. “You lost the love of your life. Were shunned by the wizarding world and treated like a monster but you still did what was needed and what you thought was right. Manipulated by those closest to you and never given the full story until it was too late and then ready to sacrifice yourself for everyone.” Hermione was breathless when she finished and caught her bottom lip with her teeth. “That’s why you are Benjamin.”

Severus had heard everything she said. He understood it but his brain had hung up on the first part. No, not his brain, his heart. “Loath as you are to hear this, my dear, but you are wrong.”

“How so? I mean, sure, you don't see it because you never see yourself as I do but…” She was cut off by a kiss. Severus had learned early on that this was the best way to stop her ramblings. He pulled back and smirked at the bewildered and slightly dazed look on Hermione's face.

“I didn’t lose the love of my life. I found it. I found you.” Severus reached out before she could even understand what he said, let alone reply. He pulled her up and to his chest and spun them on the spot, disappearing with a sharp crack.

They appeared in the bedroom of their cottage, sand and belongings strewn about as he loosened his grip. Hermione caught her breath and looked up at him, blinking rapidly, whether to get sand from her eyes or hold back tears, Severus didn’t know. 

“But Lily..?” She whispered, a bit confused and equally hopeful.

“She was nothing more than a friend, contrary to the romanticised ideas my younger self had. Nor the ones people created upon reading the article about the memories I gave Potter when I thought I was dying.” Severus reached up with his long fingers, scarred from the decades of potion work, and cupped the back of her neck. “You are the love of my life.”

Hermione gasped softly, fat tears already sliding down her freckled cheeks. “Oh Severus…” She exclaimed quietly, surging up on her tiptoes to toss her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. 

Severus’ arms moved to wrap around her waist and lift her, spinning slowly and moving towards the bed. The back of his calves hit the mattress and he settled on the foot of the bed with a lap full of Hermione. He pulled back to breathe, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I mean it, Hermione.” His thumb traced her bottom lip. “You have become more essential to me than air, than magic. You are brilliant, and insufferable, and gorgeous, and I can't even imagine living another day without you. Bloody hell, you got me to come to the beach with you and spend time willingly with Potter. I love you.”

Hermione laughed at that. “That's true, I suppose. Oh Severus, I love you, too.” She kissed him again with such enthusiasm that he ended up on his back, pulling her down with him. They laughed as they fell and Severus slid a hand down to squeeze a cheek of her glorious arse. 

“We need to clean up, pet. I don’t fancy getting sand in even more places.” He eased her off him, onto her back. He slid to stand and reached onto the bedside table for his wand and with a flick and a quick  _ ‘Scourgify’,  _ they were both cleansed of the evidence of their foray to the beach. Looking down at her, Severus felt himself growing harder in his trunks. She was perfection incarnate. He needed her and he believed her when she said she needed him too. 

Another lazy flick of his wand found both their clothes banished to the floor and there was the vision he saw when he closed his eyes; a naked and aroused Hermioine, looking up at him with those big, round cinnamon eyes, hair splayed around her head in a halo on the duvet. He had learned every inch of that body in their time together; but everytime he saw her like this, he felt like a ruddy teenager seeing his first Playwizard magazine. She made him feel wanted, desired, and loved, and the gods help him, he wanted to marry her. He turned from her and plunged his hand into the drawer as she looked on, confused.

“I wanted this to be a big, dramatic gesture. In some romantic spot. Not here with us both in our all togethers but I cannot wait any longer.” Severus turned and knelt beside the bed, holding the ring box open in front of him. Inside was the platinum ring. It was not as big and gaudy as most pureblood heirlooms tended to be. Instead it held a simple black diamond with an intricate crown wrapping across its middle, surrounding it. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my wife? Will you become Mrs. Bat of the Dungeons?” He gave a half smile, his heart pounding as she simply stared at the ring and didn’t respond. The silence was drowning him and he was afraid he had made a mistake. They hadn’t really talked about the future. Had he made a mistake? Just as he shifted to stand, starting to close the box and feeling even his erection flag, her little hand darted out to grip his wrist.

“Don’t go! I’m sorry. I just, well, I was taken by surprise.” She crawled across the bed to slip down on the floor beside him and take both his hands in hers with a smile. “Oh Severus, I haven’t wanted anything more than to become your wife in a great long while.”

“S-so that’s a yes?” Severus said expectantly.

“Yes, Severus. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Hermione punctuated every assent with a kiss to his trembling lips. Severus slipped the ring on her finger and it magically adjusted to her size. He kissed the ring and then looked up with damp eyes. 

“I love you, Hermione.”

“And I you. Now let's get up because your knees are going to kill you if we stay down here too long.” Hermione chuckled and they stood, her hands on his scarred chest and his settled on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles.

Severus felt like the Grinch in that moment. His heart thudded out a staccato in his chest as it grew several sizes and he couldn't contain it any more. He tangled one hand in her damnable curls and pulled her into a crushing kiss. Her soft gasp of surprise was swallowed quickly as his artful tongue delved into her mouth to dance with her own.

When they broke to breathe, Hermione scrambled onto the bed, settling back on the pillows as Severus followed her, crawling between her spread legs, fingertips dancing along her thighs and up. He passed over her apex with nary a breath of a touch before ghosting his thumbs across her already peaked nipples. Capturing one in his mouth with a soft moan, his other hand rolled Hermione's other nipple as she arched into his mouth, a hand coming up to scratch at his scalp. 

His matching moan rumbled against her skin as he swapped sides to pay her other dusky nipple the same attention. Under his ministrations, Hermione writhed. A smug smirk graced Severus’ face when he released her nipple with a soft, wet pop. She looked up at him with lust laden eyes, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask why he had stopped. He kissed her once again before blazing a trail of licks and nips from her neck to her hip. He could smell her arousal, and his mouth watered and his cock twitched in anticipation. 

Severus looked up over the soft, flushed curves of her body and through the valley of her breasts to see her looking back down at him as his tongue found her clit and gave it a quick flick. He loved it when Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped back down, fisting the sheets. He took her swollen nub between his lips and played it to her favourite tune. Her hips rocked and her thighs were threatening to grip him in a vice as he settled in to write a sonnet on her clit and he entered her with two long fingers.

There was something to be said about being with a Potions Master and most of it was centred around the use of their hands. Decades spent chopping ingredients and paying painstakingly close attention to details honed one's skills when it came to taking another person apart. Whether that was for pleasure or pain, it made no difference. Add to that the acerbic and silver tongue that Severus had gained a reputation for, and it would surprise no one that Hermione was soon gasping and trembling as she came crashing down around Severus’ fingers and tongue.

He eased his fingers free and lifted his head, his lips and chin damp with her release, and moved to sit against the headboard besider her. He wiped his face with his hand and then licked his fingers clean with a hum. His cock was leaking now, precum beading at the tip as it lay thick and heavy against his thigh, twitching every so often. He leaned to her, brushing her cheek tenderly as she caught her breath and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“You always taste divine, pet. Like the sweetest ambrosia of the old gods.” He praised, earning him a brilliant smile and matching blush at the praise. Hermione recovered and crawled into his lap, her soaking pussy slipping deliciously along his aching cock. She draped her arms around his neck as she rocked against him in a slow, deliberate slide. If Severus knew how to play Hermione, it was equally apparent that she knew how to play him. 

Little, breathy moans brushed against his ear as she leaned in to nip his lobe, his hands finding her hips to guide her movements. If she kept on like this much longer, he would not be able to last and he wanted to be sheathed inside her when he came, to be joined as one. He let out a deep growl in his chest.

“Ride me, Hermione. Let me see you take your pleasure as you bring me mine.” She shivered at his silky command and pulled back. She lifted her hips and reached between them to grip his cock, lining up and sinking down upon it achingly slow. 

As inch by inch he disappeared into the heat of her body, it was Severus’ turn to drop his dark eyes and gasp. He buried his head in her welcoming breasts as he was fully ensconced in her pussy. She stilled, just sitting there, panting as they both lifted their eyes to one another once again. The first roll of her hips had them both gasping and swallowing the sounds as their mouths crashed together once more.

Their bodies began to move in a well practiced rhythm of give and take, moving in tandem to chase their mutual pleasure. Severus shifted to slide down to be able to get some semblance of leverage. He planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust up into her body, mesmerized by the bouncing of her breasts. Hermione splayed one small hand on his chest and the other gripped the headboard as she dropped her chin and her curls cascaded around them in a waterfall of chestnut. She was utterly beautiful when she let go and Severus felt his heart swell impossibly more.

“Se-Severus...Please…” She begged him, her voice breathless, pupils blown wide.

Severus could feel his body starting to lose itself in hers and reached a practiced hand between them to defty find her clit, massaging the small bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge. He would not be far behind her, he knew, as he felt his balls begin to draw up and the boiling blood in his veins pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Cum. Cum for me, Hermione.” He ordered in a deep, rasping whisper and was rewarded when her body responded in an instant. 

It was a beautiful thing to watch Hermione reach her climax. It was a vision he had stored in the recesses of his mind from the first time he had been privileged to witness it. He even kept a copy of it in a little vial with his pensieve. Her back arched, presenting her glorious breasts to the air, dusky peaks hard as diamond. Her skin glowing as she scratched her nails down his chest, leaving angry welts in their wake that he would not heal, glad for the reminder they gave him with every brush of his shirt. She was never a loud lovemaker, and he was fine with that, but when she came, it was with his name on her lips.

“Severus…” came the whispered invocation, her soft voice caressing each syllable as if calling to the ancient gods. That was his undoing. 

Severus thrust wildly thrice more and then buried himself inside her. As he roared her name, he pulled her spent body down to kiss her once more, spilling inside her, legs collapsing onto the rumpled bedding. Hermione panted as the kiss ended, pressing her face into his neck, kissing his still mangled scar as their chests rose and fell together, slowly bringing them both back down to earth. 

They lay like that, Severus’ arms wrapped loosely around Hermione, for sometime. As the air in the room began to chill their skin and he felt gooseflesh break out on her back, Severus urged her up. He slipped from her body and reached for his wand, casting a cleansing charm once again on them both. He slid the wand under his pillow after using it to pull the blankets up over them both.

Laying on his side, Severus propped his head in one hand and the other began to trace designs on her belly, simply watching her, content. Hermione giggled softly.

“What?” He asked, a yawn slipping free before he could stop it. She shifted closer and giggled again.

“Do you even realize that you are drawing wand movements on me?” Her eyes sparkled as she rolled to face him as well. “As if I'm a piece of parchment and your finger that raven quill you are so fond of.”

Severus huffed out a soft laugh when he realized she was right. “Old habits.”

Hermione reached out to brush his inky, sweat dampened hair back and tuck it behind his ear. He loved when she did that. Her ring caught his eye and he captured her hand to kiss her palm. 

“I love you, Severus. My future husband, my Benjamin Barker.” Her soft smile and the amount of love poured into each word made his heart finally burst.

“No more than I love you, Hermione. Future Mrs. Bat of the Dungeons. Love of my life.” He pressed another soft kiss to her palm and then a tender one on her lips. “Now let’s rest. I have a feeling that I will be well worn out by the end of this beach vacation.” Hermione smirked at his statement, and they curled together like pieces of a puzzle, drifting off to sleep with their foreheads pressed close and legs tangled under the covers. 

The warm, salt air drifted in through a cracked window, fluttering the corner of a bit of parchment. It was a letter Hermione had received by owl post before they left for Cornwall. She hadn't even had the chance to read it yet, stuffing it into her bag as they hurried off. On it were three words. Words they had been waiting months to see.

_ Pregnancy Scan: Positive _


End file.
